coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie Barlow
Valerie Barlow was a character in Coronation Street from Ep 68 - 7 Aug 1961 to Ep 1047 - 27 Jan 1971. She was the first wife of Ken Barlow. Val was the mother of Peter Barlow and Susan Barlow. Peter and Susan were 5 years old when their mum died tragically. Val was played by Anne Reid. Biography Backstory Valerie Tatlock was born on the 26th November 1942, the daughter of Alfred Tatlock and Edith Tatlock. 1961-1971 When her parents moved to Glasgow in 1961, Valerie moved into Number 1 Coronation Street to live with her uncle Albert Tatlock. She began dating Albert's next door neighbour Ken Barlow. She moved to Glasgow to be with her parents, but returned in 1962 and married Ken. In 1965, they had twin children together, Susan and Peter. When Ken accepted a teaching job in Jamaica in 1971, the Barlow's planned a new life. However on 27th January 1971, the night before they were due to leave, Valerie died from an electric shock from a faulty electrical outlet, and was burned in a fire at their flat. Due to her death, Ken and the kids didn't move to Jamaica and stayed in United Kingdom. He sent the kids to live with Valerie's parents as he was unable to cope alone. Aftermath of death Valerie has been mentioned many times since her death. Throughout the 1970s, Ken began seeking out a substitute wife to replace Valerie and raise the kids, however it never worked out. Albert didn't approve of Ken's behaviour, as he felt he was disrespecting Valerie. After an unsuccessful marriage to Janet Reid, Ken did properly fall in love and marry Deirdre Barlow in 1981, with even Albert eventually coming round and approving. Valerie was referenced in 2009 when Ken began seeing Martha Fraser and mentioned how Peter's mother was dead, but failing to mention he was married to Deirdre. Martha thought that Ken had been coping with the strain of dealing with his family on his own. Although Ken didn't correct her, he did eventually admit that he was married again. In October 2018, over 47 years after her death, Val was mentioned again by her son Peter. Peter even mentioned the time that his dad Ken cheated on Val when him and Susan were babies. This would have been Ken's dalliance with Jackie Marsh in early 1966. Behind the Scenes Memorable Info Appearances: 7 August–30 October 1961, 9 July 1962–27 January 1971 Born: 26th November 1942 Died: 27th January 1971 Full Name: Valerie Barlow (Nee Tatlock) Parents: Alfred Tatlock and Edith Tatlock (Nee Brown) Siblings: Joyce Tatlock (half, same father) Grandfathers: William Tatlock Grandmothers: Emmeline Tatlock Great Grandfathers: Alfred Tatlock Snr Great Grandmothers: Louisa Tatlock Spouse: Ken Barlow (1962-1971) Children: Susan Barlow and Peter Barlow (1965) Grandchildren: Adam Barlow, Simon Barlow Uncles/Aunts: Albert Tatlock, Hector Brown Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1961. Category:Characters last seen in 1971. Category:Barlows. Category:Tatlocks. Category:Hairdressers. Category:1942 births. Category:1962 marriages Category:1971 deaths Category:Deceased characters